Sirius' Return
by DDwelling
Summary: Basically, the title. Sirius Black goes through the veil and meets some familiar faces. Then, of course, Sirius Black escapes from the unescapable, yet again. No slash, oneshot.


The Return 

**Woohoo! The second chapter! This one is inspired by Ruoxi! Yup, just read it, Ruoxi!**

Sirius could hear Harry yelling his name as he gazed up in shock at the grinning Bellatrix. He fell and his body was about to hit the floor when, it went through.

_Wait! My body went through?_ Sirius thought, before he was enclosed in darkness.

He was falling. Falling in an endless hole. It was black and Sirius couldn't see anything. He tried _Lumous_ with his wand. It didn't work.

He tried every spell there was.

"Stupefy! Impedimenta! Reducto! Grassious! Mimblewomnia!" He yelled. Still, nothing came out of his wand.

"Crucio!" The spells got darker. "Imperio! Avada Kedarva!"

Nothing happened.

Sirius got impatient and was about to snap his wand in half, when he found ground.

Of course, at the rate he was falling, he should've slammed into the ground, breaking every bone in his body.

The slamming never came.

He floated down and came to rest on a soft, but not cushiony surface. It was light now. Everywhere was light. There were light shops. It was almost blinding.

But, then, it wasn't.

Sirius was confused. He walked up to a shopkeeper in the middle of the road selling blue, orb-like charms.

"Where am I?" he asked.

The shopkeeper looked up. His eyes were those of a dark, cloud blue. _Just like on the chain. _Sirius shivered.

"You are where you belong." He said mysteriously. Then, he disappeared.

In shock, Sirius walked back to the brightly lit streets. _The man couldn't have apparated. He didn't even make a sound! Plus, he couldn't have traveled by porkety. He wasn't holding anything. He just…dissolved. _He gazed up at the sky. But, it wasn't the sky he saw.

A beautiful, bright white globe was twirling in the middle of the place. It was giving off an eerie glow that stretched miles. When Sirius saw it, he felt himself filled with happiness. For what, he was not sure.

Sirius tore his gaze from the ball. He had to find help. He had to go back to Harry. The problem was, how?

He ambled toward another shop. For some reason, all of the shops were selling the exact same thing. The only difference was that they were different coloured orbs. Strangely enough, whenever Sirius passed one, he felt different emotions arise. The red one made him angry. Angry at Peter for betraying them. Angry at himself for letting Harry down. He was angry.

The green ones made him envy. He envied muggles for their safe and happy lives. He envied anyone who had not been to Azkaban. He envied.

The yellow ones made him sick. He was sick of all the events Harry had to go through. He was sick of Voldemort and his allies. He was sick and it felt terrible.

The pink ones made him love. He loved Harry as a son. He loved Remus as a brother. He loved everyone who had made his life worth living. He loved.

Just as Sirius was about to pass the purple orb section, he stopped. _What am I doing? I shouldn't be going through this. I should be trying to help Harry! _He thought for a moment. _I'll change into a dog. Emotions have less impact to you when you're a dog._

Sirius transformed and sprinted through the shops. He came to a sign. It read:

_Left of you is what you desire the most._

_Right of you is where you can find a host._

_You can stay where you are,_

_and wither and starve,_

_or you can choose a path._

_But be warned,_

_once you have chosen, _

_there is no going back. _

_Once you have chosen,_

_this your path._

_What I desire the most, _thought Sirius.

_or a host,_

_If I get a host, I can ask them to take me to Harry._

Sirius trotted to the right. When he passed the sign, he felt his legs jerk upward. His head spinned as he landed in front of a mansion. He was still in his dog form and ran to the large, mahogany doors. He saw a knocker, transformed to his human form, knocked, then immediately transformed back to his dog form.

The doors opened a crack and a familiar voice came, "—that be? I mean, no one has ever visited us for over 5 years for a host." A face peered out, looking for someone. "Hmm…interesting." The person was about to close the door when Sirius barked.

The person looked down and almost stumbled in shock. "Padfoot?" He yelped.

Sirius recognized the face and stared back with more shock. He transformed and examined the face before him.

"J-J-James?" Sirius stuttered, taking a step back. "But, no. Y-you can't be here. Y-Y-Your dead! DEAD! DEAD!"

Just then, a woman's voice came floating out. "What is it, James? What's all this shouting! You're going to wake up the living!"

Red hair and emerald eyes poked her face in. She looked at James. "What are you shouting about?"

"Lily?" whispered Sirius. The woman faced Sirius.

"Yes, I'm Lily, but I don't seem to know—" Just then, she caught sight of the face. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, is that you -- Sirius?"

Then, she fainted.

James came out of his senses. He stooped near Lily and started patting her face gently. "Lily? Lily? Lily, wake up."

Sirius came out of his stupor, too. He drew out his wand. "Who are you? If this is some kind of prank? Because if it is, it's not funny."

James stood to face him. "Padfoot, put down your wand. We're aren't tricks. This is really us."

"I must be going mad. I'm having visions of Lily and James. I'm being tricked. This is all Voldemort's fault. VOLDEMORT'S FAULT! VOLDEMORT YOU DAMN SON OF A BITCH!" Sirius yelled, tears springing to his eyes.

"I'm not a Deatheater, Padfoot. This is really me, really James." James cautiously stood. "Put down your wand and let's have some tea inside. Tell us what happened."

Sirius stood. "Prove it," he whispered. "Prove that you're James."

James sighed, and then grinned. "Remember, in first year when that bucket of Magical Glue splashed on your head? Remember when I tripped and fell on you, and then we were stuck, back to back, for the rest of the day?"

Sirius felt his mouth twitch, but still didn't move. "You could've searched a Pensieve. You could've gotten that from anyone. There were hundreds of witnesses in the school."

James tried again. "Remember in fifth year? When we were cursing Snape after the OWLs were over. Then Lily came up and tried to disarm you, while you were chewing some of Piper's Purple Pills. You ended up turning violet for a week."

"You still could've gotten that from a pensieve." Sirius whispered.

An idea occurred in James' head. "Remus." He said. "Remus was a werewolf. We were animagi. You were a dog, just like you were now. Peter was a rat. And I was a stag."

Sirius stood, frozen. "How did you know about that? We've never told anyone. Not even Dumbledore!" He said.

James smiled. He closed his eyes and began to morph. Horns sprouted and his body lengthened. He had transformed into a stag.

"Prongs?" Sirius's eyes filled with more tears as he watched the stag weakly. "Prongs, is that really you?"

James transformed back, smiling. "Yes, it's really me. Me and Lily."

Sirius ran forward and hugged his long-gone best friend. "You don't know how much it means to me to see you again."

"Yeah, me too. We've really missed you."

They pulled out of the embrace and smiled at each other. James spoke up, "Now how did you get here? This place is impossible to go at."

Sirius smile faded. "It's a long story."

"Well, come on, let's go inside and talk about it over some Butterbeer."

Sirius's glanced at Lily and gestured to her. "What about Lily?"

"Oh yeah. Almost forgot about her." James grinned sheepishly.

Sirius put on a mock glare of surprise. "You forgot about your wife? James Potter, I'm ashamed of you."

James slapped him playfully. "Ennervate her. My wand's upstairs."

Sirius took out his wand and pointed it to Lily. He muttered, _Ennervate_.

Lily woke up groggily and stared up at Sirius. "Sirius!" She exclaimed. "Sirius, is that really you?" She looked at James, who gave her a reassuring smile. Her eyes brightened.

"Yup!" Sirius cried happily. He flung himself at Lily and gave her a bear hug. His dreams were finally coming true! He was with Lily and James again! James chuckled.

"That's my wife you know, Padfoot."

Sirius swatted James on the head.

After the group all hugged again, they went inside the mansion.

"Wow," Sirius breathed as he stared around the colossal house, "This is bigger than Godric's Hollow!"

"In The Between, money doesn't exist." James explained as they sat around a large oak table.

"The Between? Is that where we're in?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. The Between is a dimension between Life and Death. Those who die have to pass through the between. Those who are close to death get a glimpse of it. You know how people who are close to dying see a bright white light? Well, that's the Globe in the middle of the Carcuss Square. The Globe, you've might of seen it, powers everything in The Between. It's our life, or should I say, death source,"

Lily said matter-of-factly.

Both men stared at her. She looked around bewilderedly. "What?"

"Same old Lily." Sirius chuckled.

Lily glared at him, although there was a faint trace of a smile playing on her lips.

"So, why are you here, then?" Sirius asked.

"There are a selected few from The Dead that get to come down here and help run The Between. Plus, we get to see what everyone in the world is doing," James said, grinning mischievously. "Having an affair with Madam Rosemerta I see, eh Padfoot?"

Sirius blushed. "Well, then, shouldn't you've seen me coming? I mean, shouldn't you have seen the battle at the Department of Mysteries?"

"Well, we did. But, when people die, they should've gone only gone here for a mere second. The orbs, you've seen, are tools that help calculate whether to send the person to heaven or hell. The way the light orbs react to the person tells where they should go. We expected you to be here, but never to see you. We were going up to heaven to visit you, though." Lily smiled.

James laughed at Sirius' face. "Don't worry Padfoot ol' buddy! There's nothing wrong with you staying. It simply means your special. Come on, let's go find your room. Then, you can join us in the Seeing Room where we can watch how Harry's doing." Both parents smiled sadly at the name of their child, but quickly recovered, pulling Sirius. But, Sirius wouldn't budge.

"What about Harry? He needs me! I need to go. Sorry, James and Lily. But, can you show me how to get back to Harry? I mean, we are in The Between and that means I'm not dead yet, am I? I can't let down Harry!" Sirius looked pleadingly at his two friends.

James sighed. "We'd like to help you Padfoot, but we can't. We don't know how to get you back. Since Lily and I have already gone to heaven, we're dead. You, Padfoot, haven't crossed the boundary, so therefore you're still technically alive. But I don't know how to get you back!" James flung his arms helplessly.

Lily stood through this conversation, in deep thought. She twirled her tomato-red hair. She turned toward the two, who were now in a conversation about Quidditch. _Men, _she thought.

"Wait right here!" She yelled towards them, as she ran to her and James' room. She grabbed an old and rickety trunk from her closet and flung it on the bed. She quickly cast countercharms on the trunk and flicked it open. Inside were all her old Hogwarts things, that had carried the trip of death with her. She returned to the puzzled men.

"Here! It's an old Porkety, but it just might work. It's not that powerful anymore, but it'll get you somewhere." Lily explained in a rush.

"Where did you get this?" Sirius asked, looked skeptically at the scarf in his hands.

"In my Hogwarts things. Now, all you have—"

"Wait, " Sirius interrupted. "That can't be right. Arabella kept your old Hogwarts things. They were found in the rubble after your (at this point, he gulped) deaths."

Lily shook her head. "No, you see, all your possessions that don't belong to someone else now are duplicated naturally so that the dead person gets to keep his/her things, and their loved ones can keep their things for memory. Arabella has the duplicate, of course."

Sirius nodded his head in awe. The life of the dead was so…confusing. "Now how do you work this thing?" He examined the scarf.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I was just getting there! You have to say the words, 'Albus Dumbledore is hot.' for it to work."

Sirius looked horrified. "'Albus Dumbledore is hot!' Who the hell made up that password!"

"I did, " piped up James, grinning. "No one would ever expect to say it, anyway."

"Good point, Prongs, good point." Sirius said, nodding.

"Now, it's supposed to lead you right into Hogwarts. It's a specially made porkety to be able to get past Hogwarts wards. Dumbledore made it with his own beard hair. Since the years have worn out the porkety, I suspect that it will only take you to as far as right outside the veil. The battle will already be over by the time you arrive." Lily cutted in.

"Yeah, and transform into Padfoot while you're there," James added. "After all, someone might believe you're still at large."

Sirius smiled at them, and then frowned. "Why haven't you guys used the porkety? I mean, Harry would want you guys more than me."

Lily and James shared identical looks of sadness. "We're dead, and The Between monitors all the dead people. Their magic is used to keep all of the dead inside the boundaries. Their magic is stronger than those of the porkety." Lily's face brightened as she continued to speak. "You can though. Since you're alive, you're not qualified for the magic that keeps the dead inside. You can replace us as parents!"

Sirius' eyes widened. "No, I won't be able to replace you." James made a noise of protest, but Sirius beat him to it. "You're Harry's parents and always will be. I'll just only be able to help him. I'll be a side-substitute. But, never, will I replace you."

James and Lily smiled again. "We've picked the right person to count on." They hugged, while Lily said, "It's time for you to go, Sirius."

Tears poured out and James chuckled as Sirius held onto the scarf, saying the words, "Albus Dumbledore is hot." before disappearing from sight.

Sirius felt the familiar sensation of a porkety as a hook-like invisible tug levitated him to his feet. He smiled at James and Lily, before their faces disappeared. He landed with an "oomph" on something solid.

A veil caught his eye. It was a black veil and suddenly he remembered. _I fell into the veil._ Sirius shook his head and laid a hand on his stomach. He was hungry. The biscuits and tea from James and Lily's mansion didn't quite fill him up.

He jumped up and transformed into a dog. He found his way out of the Department of Mysteries. Several surrounding people gave him strange looks. When that happened, he acted as if he was a nearby person's pet, staying close-but-not-too-close to their ankles until they looked away. Then, he continued.

He walked out of the building with ease and sprinted to a building close by. He kept near a man with yellow hair and bright purple eyes. When Sirius got close enough to a fireplace, he walked in, covering himself in soot to blend in with his surroundings. When everyone in the building looked away (there weren't much people), Sirius quickly turned back to human form and said strongly, but quickly, "Quidditch Supplies!" Before anyone in the room could catch his face, Sirius was already on his way.

"Oomfph!" Sirius landed quite hard on his bottom in the dark cellar of Quidditch Supplies' fireplace. Quidditch Supplies was the only store near Grimmald Place that had a fireplace. Sirius transformed into a dog and scampered up the stairs to his home.

Harry grinned as he met Lupin, Moody, and Tonks at the train station. He, Ron, and Hermione rushed over and gave each of them a hug, except Moody ("I don't do hugs."). They quickly made their way to a dusty, old car.

"We're riding in that thing?" Harry asked disbelievingly.

"No, but our brooms are in there. Didn't want to attract attention of muggles. How often do you see a person with a rolling eye and two more people carrying five brooms?" Tonks pointed out.

"Good point." Ron agreed.

They got out the brooms and ran over to a deserted alley. Moody put the Disillusion Charm on all of them and the brooms, before they flew away, trunks magically following them.

Harry felt the wind blowing his hair away as he zoomed through the clouds. It felt like heaven. He closed his eyes and felt the breeze blow against his face.

"LAND!" Tonks shouted to the rest. They came to a landing in front of a tattered-looking building.

"Hmm…that's strange. The building shouldn't already have appeared." Remus observed. "Get your wands out and ready."

Everyone took out his or her wands and Moody cautiously made his way towards the door. He opened it and slowly stepped inside.

Nothing happened.

Tonks checked around the house for any intruders. None. "All clear!" She shouted when she was done.

Then, what she saw next as she looked in the next room made her faint.

The loud bam brought everyone else upstairs. A grunt was heard in the adjacent room. They looked in.

Everyone almost died of shock.

There in the middle of the room was a sleeping Grim-like dog by the name of

Sirius Orion Black.

Sirius opened the door of Grimmald Place as it materialized in front of him. He was tired. Tired indeed. He ran upstairs to his room and closed the door. He fell on the floor and went to sleep, completely forgetting that he was in dog form.

A loud bam almost brought Sirius awake. But, he grunted and still slept like a log.

Suddenly, he was hit on the head by a large boulder.

"Ow!" He yelled as he sat back up. But, what came out of his mouth was a loud bark. He looked upon at his attackers.

There in the room, staring in shock, was Remus, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Moody (his eyes were wide, but his face conveyed no emotion), and Tonks.

Sirius yawned in dog form and transformed back. Their jaws (except for Moody) only got wider.

"You're alright, Harry!" He hugged his godson. "And you guys, too! How did the battle at the Department of Mysteries go? Blasted veil. Got stuck in it."

"What?" He asked irritably, annoyed that he was awaken from his sleep by a rock and everyone was ignoring him. "It's not as if I'm a ghost. Now," he looked at his stomach, "I'm hungry."

Sirius stood up and was about to make his way out to the door when he noticed Harry.

"Hey, Harry," Sirius peered at his godson's gaping face, "You look older. Are you sure you're 15?"

Then, Sirius noticed Hermione and Ron.

"You guys, too! They're growing up way too fast in a couple of hours. And Moony!" Sirius turned around, "Are those more white hairs? I swear, everyone's taking aging potions!"

Sirius stepped out of the door just as Remus shook himself out of his shock. "Stop right there!" Remus ordered. Everyone had recovered, too, and were now holding their own wands. "Whoever you are, this isn't funny."

Sirius looked at him strangely. He cornered Remus and felt his head. "Are you feeling alright, Moony?"

"Get away from him!" Harry snarled. Whoever was impersonating his godfather was making a sick practical joke.

"How many times have I told you guys? My animagi form may be a dog, but it leaves you no right to treat me like one!" Sirius snapped angrily.

"SHOW YOURSELF RIGHT NOW! SHOW YOUR TRUE FORM! DEATHEATER! DEATHEATER!" Harry yelled, unable to control himself. He lunged at Sirius, but Hermione and Ron held him back.

"What?" Sirius asked, now confused. "Deatheater? True form? Hello? I'm Sirius, you know, your godfather? Has everyone gone mad?"

"I'm going to give you one chance to show yourself. If you do, you'll be sent to Azkaban for one year without consequences. If you don't, we will be forced to do it the hard way." Tonks warned.

"What? What true form? Let me repeat: I. AM. SIR—" Sirius was cut off by a hand stuffing some sort of globby material in his mouth. It tasted awful, and worst of all, he couldn't get it out. Someone else tied his hands up with Spellotape. The group forced Sirius into a chair and took his wand. Someone levitated him into a room, while another stuck his or her head into the fireplace to call someone.

"MMMPHHFFMBBPHMMMMNNNNMPHFFFFPHFFF!" Sirius gagged as he tried to not swallow the horrid substance. "MMMMPHPHHPHHHHH!"

Someone cleared Sirius of the substance as he was yelling, "MOONY, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"

Someone slammed the door from downstairs and made their way up. "ARGGHHHH! WHY THE HELL, MOONY, DID YOU STUFF YOUR MUM'S 20 YEAR-OLD PECAN PIE INTO MY FACE? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!" Sirius paused as he saw who had entered the room. He started yelling again.

"NOW YOU DRAG SNAPE INTO THIS? THIS IS CRUEL!"

Snape was startled to see who was in the chair, but like others, point his wand at Sirius' throat. Everyone gathered around.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Snape whispered menacingly.

"The world has gone mad! I'm Sirius Black, for Merlin's sake! And this is my house! Although I don't want to be here." Sirius mumbled the last sentence quietly.

"Fine. You leave me no choice." Snape pulled out a vial filled with some sort of clear liquid.

Sirius had no choice but to drink the nasty truth potion. _Besides, they'll believe me if I give them the right answers, _he thought.

Sirius' eyes glazed over and his conscious mind was pushed to the far back of the brain.

"Who are you?" Snape asked.

"Sirius Orion Black." Everyone in the room gasped.

"How did you get here?"

"I came out of the veil using a porkety." You could hear someone in the room (that sounded strangely like Ron) say "What?" and many people shushing him.

"Where did you get the porkety?"

"Lily and James Potter." Two thumps were heard as two people fainted, while someone shrieked.

"What was the last thing you remember before coming over here by porkety?"

"Hugging Lily and James."

"Very well." Snape's voice was cracking. He took out another bottle filled with pasty green liquid and forced three drops into Sirius' mouth. Then, he unbounded him.

Sirius' eyes became focused again as he saw everyone gaping at him. _Now where have I seen that before? _he thought sarcastically. He noticed two bodies on the floor, one with a mop of messy, black hair and the other with neat, brown hair and shaggy robes.

He turned back to the crowd. "Now do you believe me?" He demanded, angry at his treatment.

Sirius heard a groan and Harry was getting up. Harry then spotted Sirius and froze. "Sirius?"

Sirius couldn't help but smile warmly at his godson and comforted, "Yeah, it's me."

Harry grinned with joy, tears almost leaking out of his eyes as he rushed over to his godfather. "Sirius, I thought I lost you. When you fell into the veil, it was-was-was," Harry choked.

"You don't have to continue." Sirius patted reassuringly. "It's ok. I'm alive."

Another pair of arms joined them and Sirius looked up to the face of Remus Lupin.

"Sirius?"

Sirius smiled again. "I know, isn't everyone entranced by my name?"

Remus laughed and hugged Sirius. "Padfoot, it's so great to have you back."

They broke off and saw everyone looking at them in a mixture of happiness and awe.

"So," Snape sneered, looking at Sirius, "Black, how did you escape from the veil? No one has ever done it before. Only you would've been able to bend the fragments of life and death."

"Yeah, how did you do it, Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Ditto." Tonks called out.

Sirius looked around the room, staring pointedly at Harry for a few more seconds. Then, he spoke. "Are you sure you want to hear this?"

They all nodded.

Sirius sighed. "Alright," he stared intently into everyone's eyes, "But you guys have to promise me that you'll not interrupt my story."

No one moved and Remus nodded his head briefly.

"The battle in the Department of Mysteries," Sirius started, "I remember the moment before I fell into the veil. Bellatrix hit me with a stupefy curse, and it fell into effect the moment I touched the veil. The veil has magic stronger that any in this world."

Sirius heaved.

"The stupefy had no effect on me. I was falling through endless blackness. I thought I was losing my mind. My magic, of course, didn't work because of the wards the veil had. No magic in the darkness." Sirius shuddered at the memory of him almost breaking his wand.

"I had almost given up, when I hit ground." Remus gasped. Harry paled. Sirius ignored them.

"Oddly enough, it didn't hurt."

Harry let out a breath of relief.

"I got up and fell into a market place. They were selling orbs." Sirius looked thoughtful. "Orbs full of emotion. In the middle of the area was this big globe-like thing. Lily later said that it was the power source for the place."

Harry gulped at the name, 'Lily'.

"I walked for a while, and then came to a road. There was a sign. It said something about taking the left would be what I desire the most. Taking the right would lead me to a host. I needed to get to Harry, so I took the right, hoping that the 'host' would lead me a way out of the place." Sirius smiled pointedly at Harry.

Harry grinned sheepishly.

"I crossed the sign to the right, and I felt a strange lifting sensation. I was in front of a mansion. I knocked and waited. Guess who opened the door?" Sirius grinned.

Remus' eyes widened at what Sirius was talking about. _Could it be…?_

"Yup! Right again, old Reeeemy buddy!" Sirius exclaimed, reading Remus' thoughts. "Saw James and Lily, that I did!"

The effect was immediate. Harry's eyes widened so much, that it looked like it was painful. Snape sneered maliciously. Tonks, Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the room looked like someone had told them that Aragog was a cute, little spider.

"I first thought they were death eaters, but James transformed into Prongs. We went in to talk for a couple of hours. I remembered Harry then, and questioned them on how to get back. They were about to tell me no, but Lily remembered something. She went back to her old trunk—"

"No, that's not possible," Remus interrupted. "Arabella has her trunk, you know that."

"Ahh, Moony, that's where you're wrong. You see, a person's close possessions, that are not currently within care of another person, goes with them to Death. A copy of the trunk was made to be kept into the mortal world."

Remus opened his mouth in an "o" shape, before motioning Sirius to move on.

"Well, as I was saying, she went back to her old trunk and got out a scarf. It was a porkety." Sirius paused to let his words sink in. "She said that I wasn't really dead at the time. I was merely in The Between. You're only dead when you're in heaven. Somehow, I didn't end up in heaven, but stayed in The Between quite longer than a normal dying person should. James said it either meant that I was to go back into the living or stay here to do business.

"Of course, I wanted to go back to the living. So, I took the porkety, and said my-" Sirius' breath caught in his throat as he continued, "-final goodbyes. Now here I am."

Everyone was stunned for a moment, comprehending what Sirius was saying. Slowly, all the faces in the room (except for Snape) broke into smiles.

Harry's eyes were watering and he laughed his first real laugh in days. He ran up to Sirius and hugged him again. "You're back," he said, his voice muffled as he buried in Sirius' shirt.

"You're back, and that's all that matters."

**Ohh my freakin' gosh! That was so freakin' long! Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Yes, now you see Ruoxi, why I had this chapter inspired by you. You're so desperate for Sirius to be alive, and I thought, _what would've happened to Sirius beyond and out of the veil?_ Yeah, well, 13 pages, not counting the last sentence up there, in Microsoft Word. I've gone mad.**


End file.
